Kiss Kiss It Up!
by CrazyGeekyLove
Summary: Cece would do anything to win the new contest on Shake It Up, including kissing Gunther.  Deuce tries to get his head around Rocky's new relationship.  GeCe.  Reuce .  CHAPTER 13: The Kissing Disaster.
1. The Announcement

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: <em>**

**_The Announcement_**

* * *

><p>Everyone was totally excited since Gary was supposed to be announcing some awesome opportunity on the show today.<p>

"Okay everyone gather round."

The dancers all did so with trepidation.

"Today on Shake it up Chicago…"

Everyone was hanging on his every word. Who would be coming into the studio? Who did they have the potential to be dancing with? Or alternatively what was with all the secrecy? Because they'd never kept something under wraps until twenty minutes before the airing of the show like this before.

"You know how we normally have dance offs…"

He kept pausing in between each sentence, looking around at everyone gathered there, expecting that everyone would be getting so riled up by the prospect of what he was trying to hype. But for Cece Jones, she just couldn't stand how he was making them wait in suspense like that any longer. "Just get on with it already."

Gary gave her an unappreciated glare. "Well this time we're having a completely different type of 'off''. Celebrating the new single_ 'The Way You Kiss'_ from Tanya, we're going to be having a kiss off."

Cece opened her mouth again to protest, Rocky followed suit but Gary cut them off.

"And it won't be a kissing my butt off." Making mention of the many times the two of them had gotten the edge in on winning by doing favors for Gary. "The pair who makes kissing history on Shake it up Chicago will get a trip to New York to be in the video with Tanya herself. You'll be dancing, but that kiss will also be in the video, so you'd better make it a good one."

Okay, now there was a good reason to be excited. New York? Tanya? Video? International exposure? Music to Cece's ears. It meant she couldn't go to New York with her BFF Rocky (she couldn't imagine Rocky would agree to kissing her even if Katy Perry highly recommends kissing girls) but maybe Rocky would take one for the team and let Cece have this one.

"So… find your partners, pucker up and we'll start this up in about ten minutes."

Partners? Now Cece was starting to panic. _Who?_ Her eyes fell on Gunther. He owed her. He so owed her… and Rocky was not getting to him first. What did he owe her for? Try having to put up with his presence every day. Looking at him. And that pity dating even though he didn't know it was pity dating. The least he could do was one kiss. Cece strode over and grabbed him by the arm.

He glanced down at her. "Please remove yourself from my appendage."

Tinka crossed her arms. "I vould release my brother if I vere you. He is not going to help you vin the contest."

"Well he's so not going to help YOU win the contest!" Cece spluttered. Yeah, kissing siblings were not going to get their place in Tanya's video. America wasn't ready for that yet.

"Of course not. I'm not entering. Besides he dumped you, vhy vould you want to put yourself through that humiliation again?"

"Hello. New York. Tanya's video. You have no IDEA the amount of humiliation I would put myself through for that."

Tinka had no argument to that. She shrugged. "Fine, you win, take him. But at least take my mouth spray too." She fished around in her purse for it while Gunther seemed disagreeable.

"That's all very gut, but I still haven't agreed to kiss you…"

Cece held up something in front of him. Gunther's mouth opened and closed in shock.

"Is that… is that my… my betwinkler?"

"That's right. And if you want to see it back unharmed, you'll do exactly as I say."

"That's okay. I have my back-up…" Gunther's hand went down to his ankle.

"You mean this?" Cece held up another betwinkler in her other hand.

Gunther gasped loudly and dramatically, turning several heads around them. "You wouldn't!"

Cece had an evil glint in her eye… she SO would.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ . _

_{Don't be shy - REVIEW - I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter now}_


	2. The Competition

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: <em>**

**_The Competition_**

* * *

><p>Gunther knew when he was beaten, and now he most certainly was.<p>

"You have your kiss. But don't expect a follow up act." The things he did for his betwinkler. Actually, the things he did because he kind of wanted to go to New York as well (more for the shopping than the video) but it was just unfortunate that it would have to be with Cece if they won.

Cece had been so busy scheming that she hadn't even noticed who Rocky paired up with. It was one of the breakdancers… a.k.a one of the hottest guys on the show. As soon as Cece scanned the room and saw Rocky talking with him her mouth dropped. No way! Rocky was supposed to let Cece have this. After all only one of them could go to New York and Cece totally let Rocky have the whole modeling thing.

"Hey Cece."

Cece approached Rocky with a forced smile. "Hey, I didn't know you were friends with Luke."

Of course Cece didn't know because Rocky was keeping things from her!

"Yeah, he asked to be my kissing partner in this."

"Aw. That's really nice of him." And really bad for Cece as Rocky had someone who actually wanted to kiss her and Cece had to settle for Gunther. It was starting to look bad for her whole 'plot to get to New York'. But Cece was happy for her friend, she really was. Just a little disappointed for herself. They'd make a really cute couple as well, but she wasn't going to tell Rocky that now and shoot herself in the foot minutes before the competition.

... Make that seconds.

"Okay everyone. Who is ready to make Shake it Up history? If you're in the Kiss Kiss competition come this way… to the kissing booths."

Gimmiky. Of course. Every time they had some competition in the studio Gary went all overboard with the gimmicks. Basically Gary was so cheesy it hurt... well... hurt everybody else that had to be around him.

Cece had her stomach twisting up in knots as she approached Gunther. She could do this. One kiss and she'd be on her way to New York. She took a deep breath and walked alongside Gunther to the main stage.

"Okay, we're going to do this one at a time, Haley and Chris you will be up first. Followed by Kirsty and Brian. And Cece and Gunther. Yolanda and Irven. Rocky and Luke. May the best couple win."

Oh the best couple was going to win, if Cece said so herself, and it was going to be her and sequin boy. No doubt about it (well, maybe a little doubt).

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ . _

**_{Preview For The Next Chapter}_**

Gunther half expected her to freeze up again like she did the first time they were on Shake It Up, reassuring himself that kissing her would probably be like kissing a cold, wet fish, but probably a dead one because a live one would be flipping to get out of his hands.

.

.

_{reviews appreciated!}_


	3. The Kiss

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: <em>**

**_The Kiss_**

* * *

><p>The first two kisses were okay, didn't do much for Cece's stomach knowing that she was supposed to go next. Gunther half expected her to freeze up again like she did on the first Shake It Up, reassuring himself that kissing her would probably be like kissing a cold, wet fish, but probably a dead one because a live one would be flipping to get out of his hands.<p>

_Okay Cece, you can do this, it's just a kiss…._

She put a hand on Gunther's shoulder and she was thankful that Rocky had enough pity (or was that respect?) not to burst out laughing in the middle of it because she was enjoying Cece having to kiss her enemy… frenemy… so much.

She realized right then that if she was going to get through this she was going to have to switch her brain off (but wasn't it permanently off already?).

No thinking about Rocky. No thinking about Tinka. No thinking about Gary. No thinking about Luke. Just no thinking.

"Andddddddddd you're up," Gary pointed at Cece.

She froze. Go figure. Gunther rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. It was instinctual. There were sparks… fireworks… he smelled amazing, he felt amazing. She grabbed at his sparkly vest and pulled herself up to him, closer, definitely not the fish move Gunther had been expecting.

Gary just about dropped his microphone.

There was a whole rhythm thing happening and Cece had forgotten who she was, who he was right in the middle of it. Her heart was pounding to the rhythm.

"Wo-oh-oah. I think we might just have our winners." Gary stated as he reclaimed hold of his microphone. "Um… you can stop any time now guys…"

_What?_ She only just caught what he was saying. It was time to stop. Slowly breaking away, Cece's eyes were still closed and she opened them slowly it was like waking up from a good dream… and to a nasty surprise.

"Ew."

What just happened? It was coming back to her. She had just had her tongue down Gunther's throat… that was what.

Chancing a glance at Rocky, Cece's face thoroughly red she noticed that instead of being amused her friend appeared shocked. It was just a kiss… no need for all that shock, except Cece was feeling it too. Cece chanced a glance at Tinka next, who was sitting to the side concentrating on her knitting and apparently had missed the whole thing.

"Okay, um, next… if you think you guys can top that show."

Cece should have been more excited at the prospect of winning but instead she was still trying to work through what had just happened and why it was so much more than just a kiss to get over with. It was actually only her second kiss but the first was nothing compared to this.

_Wow. Just wow. Gunther. Sparkles. Wow._

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ . _

**_{Preview For The Next Chapter}_**

"Uh, thank you." And she actually THANKED him for kissing her. In front of everyone. "Good… yeah…" And gave him two thumbs up.

Way to look like an idiot.

.

.

_{thanks so much for your input guys! reviews always appreciated!}_


	4. The Winners

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four: <em>**

**_The Winners_**

* * *

><p>Rocky didn't want to do this. Not after that show that Cece put on. It really amazed her at how much Cece must have wanted this. To kiss Gunther of all people like that. Rocky wanted things pretty badly before but she wouldn't kiss Gunther for any of them. Maybe… just maybe something extreme. Something that would make her entire family happy and not just her. That was worth the sacrifice of kissing Gunther. But only just barely.<p>

Rocky had been surprised when she was approached by Luke to do this. She never thought Luke had noticed her but she had most certainly noticed him. Those dreamy brown eyes of his, those moves, that creamy brown skin… mmm hmm... it was hard not to notice him. But still, she was a little nervous about going up against Cece. It wasn't worth it. Not really. Cece proved how badly she wanted it. She kissed _Gunther_. Really all of that considered, Cece should win…

But that was no reason not to kiss a perfectly willing Luke since the opportunity presented itself.

"Last couple. You're up."

Rocky gave Luke a shy smile. Stepped forward. Their lips met but she wasn't totally lost in the moment like Cece had been. It was nice, sloppy. Surprisingly but then neither one of them really knew what they were doing. It was Rocky's first kiss. She was never as bold as Cece was to initiate anything with anyone else.

When the entire awkward moment was over with Rocky did something stupid. "Uh, thank you." And she actually THANKED him for kissing her. In front of everyone. "Good… yeah…" And gave him two thumbs up.

Way to look like an idiot.

"Well, the winners of the Kiss Kiss competition are pretty obvious. Cece… Gunther… wow. All this time and I never noticed the tension between the two of you," Gary shook his head, grinning that stupid grin of his.

"Um say what?" Cece replied.

"You two can practice for the video when you're in NEW YORK together. But I have to say, I don't think you'll need much practice." Cece looked like she was going to be sick to her stomach and Rocky had to admit that she didn't blame her. "Oh, and me, that's right, Gary Wilde will be chaperoning you two kids and getting a prime spot in that music video too. Not to brag or anything, but you can't have a video about kissing without putting Gary Wilde into the mix."

"Not to gag or anything but I seriously doubt that." Cece put in.

Nobody was impressed. Rocky went over to Cece trying to act enthusiastic.

"Yay Cece, you won."

"Oh, don't 'yay Cece' me. I have to go with Gunther." But she was smiling despite how bitter she was trying to make herself sound and inside of course she was thinking.

_Yay Cece! New York here I come…_

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ . _

**_{Preview For The Next Chapter}_**

"You know, Rocky's supposed to be your sister. Your sweet and innocent little sister..." Ty shot Deuce a look to say that he thought he must be insane. "And here you are sleeping when you should be teaching Mr Smooth Moves a lesson!"

.

.

_{thanks to your reviews I wanted to put up this chapter earlier!}_

_{let me know your thoughts!}_


	5. The Reprimanding

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five: <em>**

**_The Reprimanding_**

* * *

><p>Deuce came barging in at what Ty considered his 'beauty sleep' time at eleven o'clock in the morning, headphones around his neck, clearly peeved. "What sort of brother are you man?"<p>

Ty tried to bat him away with his hand. "The sort of brother that enjoys a good fourteen hours of sleep each day."

Ty of course had no idea what he was talking about and nor did he care. Ty didn't watch every single episode of Shake it Up Chicago that Rocky was on. He actually only watched it a few times and more for the hot older dancers that were on it than anything else (and then occasionally for Tinka, but he wasn't going out of his way to admit that to anyone).

Deuce got out his laptop and pushed Ty aside on the bed, sitting in beside him but not getting cozy. "Wake up dude. Yo. Have you seen this? You totally let this creep get all up in Rocky's grill. Not cool man."

Ty just really wanted to sleep, but he watched it, propping himself up on his side and then burst out laughing when he saw the end of it. "Did she really thank that guy for kissing her? Man, I've got to teach Rocky some moves!"

Deuce was not impressed with the way Ty was taking this, he slammed his laptop shut. "You know, Rocky's supposed to be your sister. Your sweet and innocent little sister..." Ty shot Deuce a look to say that he thought he must be insane. "And here you are sleeping when you should be teaching Mr Smooth Moves a lesson!"

Ty thought it was pretty rich for Deuce to be telling him how to be a good sibling. Given all Deuce's experience in it… uh… NOT. And getting involved in Rocky's non-existent love life? Not exactly on Ty's to do list.

"Tell ya what bud. How about I give my big brother privileges over to you for the week. Go for it…" He patted him on the back, practically mocking his intentions. "She's all yours."

It was pretty much a dream to have someone begging to take Rocky off his hands and if Deuce was going to pretend to man up and talk to some dude about 'handling' Rocky then all the power to him. But Ty was missing beauty sleep and he couldn't let HIS face go unrested. It was a crime against humanity.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ ._

.

.

_{If you want more - you're going to have to review!}_

_What should Deuce do?_

_A. teach Luke a lesson_

_B. teach Rocky a lesson_

_C. hang out on Ty's bed all day._


	6. The Flight

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six: <em>**

**_The Flight_**

* * *

><p>"No need to worry Georgia, they will only have the best looking chaperone in the city."<p>

They were at the airport and if Cece's mom had anything more to worry about, there was now that. If she didn't trust Cece already she wouldn't be letting her go, because she knew well enough that Gary knew nothing about teenagers except training them to look good for the cameras.

Gunther's parents were there as well. Pinching his cheeks, kissing his cheeks… giving him a slab of meat. Tinka locked him in a hug.

Rocky was hugging Cece in much the same way, the 'don't leave me here with these crazy people' way. The 'crazy people' Deuce and Ty hung back while Flynn was rounding on his sister.

"Now these are my requests. I want a bottle of water Tanya has drunk from, a lock of her hair… and for her to sign all these." He tried to hand over a huge bundle of photographs to a flabbergasted Cece. "Daddy wants to cash in on ebay."

"Yeah, he's not going to miss me at all." Cece told her mom, taking the bundle in both her hands and trying to remain happy about the lack of brotherly love at leaving. But it was only going to be for the weekend.

Finally it was boarding time and they left the friends and family to get on the plane.

"So you want ze window?"

Cece glanced over at Gunther and proceeded to take her seat, really impressed at how considerate he was being (obviously he felt he owed her for getting him this far). "Aw, how sweet Gunther."

"Good. Zere is a little cretin behind you and I do not want to be kicked in ze behind." Cece spun around to see a toddler playing with a transformer figurine.

"…Or not." Yeah, Gunther wouldn't know sweet if it kicked _him_ in the behind.

They had only been settled for five minutes when Cece yelped and jumped just as the plane was taking off. "Your meat is dripping on me!"

"And you are absorbing all the meat juice." He accused back, cold and unsympathetic.

Cece was starting to think this was a bad idea. Her and Gunther without Rocky or Tinka to buffer them? They were probably going to kill each other.

She looked down at her soaked-with-red yellow dress that she'd been wearing.

Yeah. They were definitely going to kill each other.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ ._

.

.

_{the quicker you review, the quicker I put up the next chapter!}_


	7. The Phone Call

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven: <em>**

**_The Unspeakable_**

* * *

><p>Cece just might have been in the middle of something when her phone rang. It had been hours since they had arrived and checked in and had to wait it out until the late afternoon where they would meet with Tanya and run through everything.<p>

"Aeeeeeeeeeeek. Drop little Gunther,"

"Like this?"

"Don't drop little Gunther don't!"

Rocky, on the other hand, was a little surprised when overhearing them on the line. "Uh, Cece. If this is a bad time…"

"Oh is that Rocky?" Gunther took the phone out of Cece's hand without asking, needing a mediator, even if it was Rocky. "She did unspeakable things to little Gunther."

"What were they?"

"They were unspeakable!"

"Uh-huh. Can you put little Cece back on then?"

"I suppose." He handed back the phone and went to tend to his sock puppet.

"I'm having an unspeakable weekend Rocky. Unspeakable."

It wasn't that unspeakable. So far they had checked in, Gunther had tried to make his bedspread sparkly (he brought his own). Unfortunately they had the same room, fortunately they had different beds. Oh and Gary was just next door and seemingly found nothing wrong with their sleeping arrangements just telling them he was going to jump in the room at three or four am (or at a time they wouldn't be expecting it) to check nothing was going down (as if it would).

As if having a grown man potentially watching them sleep wasn't creepy enough. Then there was little Gunther who Gunther had taken up talking to instead of talking to Cece since after that plane ride she'd announced she was never speaking to him again.

"You know if everything is unspeakable it doesn't give us much to talk about."

"Let me paint you a picture. Sparkles. Little Gunther. Meat. Goat stories."

"You do realize it's only been four hours since I last saw you right?"

"Kill me now. Anyway, we can talk about you. How's it going with Luukkkkeeee?"

"Great. He's taking me out this afternoon."

"EEEEE I'm so-"

"You know it is your fault that little Gunther reeks of the toilet odor."

"Ugh. I'll call you back. Have fun on your date!"

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ ._

.

.

**ALERT**

_{these chapters are really short because I haven't really got a high level of interest for this story}_

_{soooo}_

_{if you want to **support Gece** review! and let me know you want more!)  
><em>


	8. The Date

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight: <em>**

**_The Date_**

* * *

><p>If looks could kill. Deuce was actually hoping they would kill. Why didn't his best bud care more about someone with their dirty (possibly diseased) lips all over his sister?<p>

Something had to be done about it and Deuce had been following Rocky like a hawk ever since Ty had been gracious enough to let him step in and play brother. Now here she was flirting, giggling being all sweet and Rocky-like right in front of this playa (well Deuce didn't have proof he was a playa, but he probably was… that jerk)..

But the hiding behind a plant in the mall didn't work that well when he accidently butt dialed his girlfriend and she had that crazy knack for finding him when he didn't want to be found…

"Hey Deucey."

"Dina?" He pulled her down behind the plant with him. "Shhhh."

"Soooo… why're we watching Rocky?"

"Because Ty asked me to be her brother for a week." And because Deuce couldn't stand the thought of her with this guy, he didn't trust him and Rocky deserved better… not even better… but someone else.

"Well now you have the perfect alibi," Dina smiled standing up.

"No Dina!" Deuce hissed trying to pull her back down again but the cover was already blown because Dina was waving and saying, "Hey you guysssss" at the top of her Dina-lungs. Oy.

"Is that Deuce behind that plant?"

"Ah yes, he was…" Dina tried to come up with an excuse.

"Craving oxygen!" Deuce came up with, rising to his feet and taking in a deep breath of air. "Gotta have that oxygen." Man, he was so lame sometimes, so lame it made him want to go home and cry.

"Right." Rocky didn't buy it. "So guys, this is Luke. Luke these are my friends Deuce and Dina."

"Yeah, Luke. That guy with the sweet moves and I'm not talking about his dance moves." Deuce said coldly.

"Deuce!" Dina reprimanded, but clearly knowing why he was doing it, to 'act like a brother' (whatever that meant). "He didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did." He turned on the guy. "Man, you want to date Rocky? Then what have you done to earn it? Have you given her anything? You want bracelets? I have about a hundred." He opened his jacket, "Rings?" He shrugged, "A few… But you know what? Rocky deserves all that and more. She deserves the world man. And how are you gonna give her that? You can't. So until you can, you should just step aside and let her be." Just like Deuce himself had been doing.

The weight of his words hung out there. Problem was that maybe Deuce thought Rocky was too perfect to be with anyone. He'd never pursue it himself because of Ty and because he'd never find himself worthy enough. This guy definitely wasn't… but then neither was Deuce when it came down to it…

"Luke… he didn't… he's just looking out for my brother…" The damage was too much to repair. Luke put up his hands and just walked away.

Dina broke the ice first after his departure as Rocky just didn't know what to say to Deuce for doing what he did. "So, I hear they have great ice-cream in the food court."

Nice try.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ ._

.

.

_(I'm not a mind reader, so **review** to let me know you want more!)  
><em>


	9. The Back Up Dancers

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Nine: <em>**

**_The Back-Up Dancers  
><em>**

* * *

><p>They got on set with the video. Tanya was amazing to everyone. "And here's my lips from Shake it Up Chicago. Congratulations guys!" She seemed so sweet and she remembered everyone's names… it was really hard not to like her.<p>

"But Gunther honey, you're a little tall… so what we're going to do is put you over here with my back-up dancer Tiffany for the video." She guided Gunther by his shoulders over to a gorgeous blond at the side. "And Cece because you're pretty short…"

Cece knew what was coming. "You're going to pair me up with a squirt right?"

Great. Just her luck. Cece didn't like this new arrangement at all. Tanya ignored Cece's comment and started craning her neck to look around the room. "I have another dancer here. Jeremy where are you?"

And a Justin Starr look-alike stepped forward. Cece wrinkled her nose. Justin Starr… so last year.

"Ah-huh. So you'll be doing the kiss with Jeremy. Okie-dokie?"

Cece glanced at Gunther. So NOT Okie dokie. Did this Tiffany girl think she was a better kisser than Cece? Really, because Cece didn't buy it. She was a natural at everything, including kissing. Something burned inside of Cece but she chalked it up to offense instead of jealousy because really… Gunther… not the type of guy who she'd be jealous about.

"You can't just stick us with anyone!" Cece started up and Gary's eyes grew wide and started giving her the clamping her mouth shut charades. She was Tanya, world class celebrity and she could do what she liked.

"Oh, this isn't just anyone doll. It's Jeremy. And believe me when I say, he's a fantastic kisser," Tanya winked at Cece and then walked off the set. Leaving them to acquaint themselves before having to do a run through.

Somehow Cece doubted he would be better than Gunther but if she wanted to be in the video she would have to take her chances.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ ._

.

.

_(what's going to happen?)_

_{should Cece insist on kissing Gunther?}_

_{should she quit the video?}_

_{you decide!}  
><em>


	10. The Movie Night

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Ten: <em>**

**_The Movie Night  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Ty realized that he messed up getting Deuce to be the 'brother', someone that had no experience with little sisters despite the fact that Rocky had been one of his best friends for years. Rocky was upset. Deuce was annoyed. And neither of them were looking at each other.<p>

There was really no point watching a movie about dinosaur robots if everyone else in the room was opting for staring out into space and ignoring each other. "Hey guys, the dinosaurs have laser eyes. Com'on. That's cool."

He should have just asked Flynn to watch it with him, at least that kid appreciated lasers and dinosaurs (of course he did, he was eight).

Neither responded. This was getting painful for Ty to be around.

"Look, I'm sorry Rocky. I didn't know you really liked the guy."

It was sabotage, that's what it had been, and Rocky with her arms crossed finally looked at Deuce again. "You know, between you and Cece I don't think I'll ever get a boyfriend."

"Hey, that's not true. There was that one guy… uh…" Deuce tried to put a name to him, if there even was a real guy that he was thinking of, which was doubtful.

"Just tell me this. What was WRONG with him? Because I'd really like to know." Rocky thought he was close to perfect but apparently close to perfect wasn't good enough.

"You know, he uh…" Deuce blushed. Ty caught it, suddenly more interested in what was going on around him than the movie. "He looked at you funny, and you were laughing at him and I just thought…"

"I was laughing because I thought he was sweet." Cece got it. But these two sitting with her just did not know girls.

"And no, Deuce, when Dina laughs at you it's just because she thinks you're stupid." Ty put in his two cents, playing with the remote in his hand.

Deuce, used to being ripped on ignored him. "Rocky, you're smart, funny, a great dancer, wicked to be around, pretty. I mean why bother with some dude like that?"

"Because I want to experience life. I want to be in love. I don't want to be the last girl who gets to do anything because I'm too preoccupied with grades to have any fun. Don't you understand that?"

Deuce swallowed thickly, "Yeah, I get it." He mumbled, turning his attention back to the screen and feeling like a grade A ass. He got it. He was thinking of what he thought was best for her instead of what she wanted. If he was really her brother he'd be terrible at it. Ty would probably rub it in his face later, just one more way he was a screw up. Great.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ ._

.

.

_{what do you want more of - Reuce or Gece?}_

**{let me know by pressing that REVIEW button!}**


	11. The Tension

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eleven: <em>**

**_The Tension  
><em>**

* * *

><p>When they got back to the tension was palpable. Gunther was putting out his night things on his bedside table, including a hairbrush and a pink framed picture of him and Tinka posing. Cece was playing with her cell phone and casually looking up from it at him.<p>

"So… how was the kissing with Jeremy?" Gunther asked it first.

Cece made a face. "Are you kidding? You call THAT a kiss?" She rolled her eyes and stretched out on her bed. "How was the kissing with Tiffany?" She put as much hate as she could into saying the name 'Tiffany' because that girl had better have been as horrible a kisser as Cece thought she must have been.

Cece was on edge, waiting for his answer, she had her reputation to think about.

"She was as you say, bland."

Bland? Cece wouldn't have said that, but whatever, she was just happy enough to hear that Tiffany was no good and Cece was better than her. _That's right. You didn't mess with the C-star cause she'd dance all over your face – ha! _Cece bit her lip and looked over at Gunther, he took his eyes away from his family photo to meet hers.

Tension. It lingered for a little longer and Cece wasn't sure who acted first. They met somewhere in the middle of the floor between their two beds, his lips found hers first and his hands came up to tangle themselves in her firey red hair. Her arms snaked their way around his neck because that was keeping her tilted higher to his level. Their lips danced, and it was like a tango. And for Cece and Gunther it was a matter of their pride, knowing there was no way Tiffany or Jeremy were quite this good. But then they had to give some credit to their kissing partner as well, because as it's said… it does take _two_ to tango.

"Gunther, no one will know." Cece told him firmly.

"Of course no one will know. Can you think of the shame if I ever accepted you back after what you did to my cousin? The scandal! I would be a family outcast."

"Well, at least you have experience being an outcast." Cece insulted.

"Hey you are just as big of an outcast as we are." He chided.

"Mmm…" she wasn't really agreeing, she just wanted to taste him again. He evidently was thinking the same thing, his hands fell down to her waist this time, lifting her ever so slightly so her feet weren't touching the floor. She might as well have been floating, that was how good it felt…

And then the door opened unexpectedly and Gunther dropped her like she'd just caught fire.

Gary. Cece never hated him more than at this moment.

"Hey, hey. I told your parents no teenage drama. So that means Gunther, I'm in here with you and Cece, you've got my room next door." Cece groaned and picked herself up from the floor.

"Oh and the TV is broken and the shower doesn't turn to hot, but have fun Cece, a room to yourself, yay!"

Yeah, Cece definitely never hated Gary Wilde so much until this moment. She was starting to think that he wanted to find them In here like this just so he could switch rooms… that devious TV host, for shame. She gathered her things, rubbing her butt and got one last wave at Gunther before retiring for the night.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

_ ._

.

.

_{if you're a reuce fan you might not like the next chapter}_

**{but press that REVIEW button anyway!}**


	12. The Bromance

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twelve: <em>**

**_The Bromance  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Ty had to suck it up and talk to Deuce about this. It was okay ignoring it, Ty would RATHER have ignored it, but the thing was that it was tearing his sister and his best friend apart and he didn't want any friendship causalities. He was such a sap sometimes.<p>

"Look Deuce man, we need to talk. Keep it real, you know?"

"I know man, I suck as a brother, I never should have tried."

"I think I know why," well, he had a theory and part of him was hoping that it wasn't true and Deuce would just laugh it away. "I think you love Rocky."

Deuce almost dry gagged when he heard it. "What? No way man. That would be a total betrayal of our frien… wait…" Deuce calculated the easy going manner in which Ty brought it up and showed even more surprise, stepping forward, eyebrows raised. "You wouldn't be mad about it?"

"Are you kidding me? At least I'd know if she was with a loser like you I'd be able to easily pound you to the pavement if you did anything to hurt her," he joked but it was a little weird.

Deuce forced an uneasy laugh. "Not exactly funny man." It was all hypothetical though, it wasn't as if anything could happen between them. Deuce was happy with Dina, he didn't even know how Rocky felt about him but he wasn't going to go and smooch it up with her and ruin years of friendship just to find out.

Ty seemed to have guessed it all. "You've got a good thing going with Dina, and Rocky needs to see what's out there first. To fall in love, you know, do whatever Cece talks her into. But then there's going to come a time when you've both done all that and all you'll really need is someone that knows you better than anyone, a friend, someone that will always be there for you. And Deuce, when that time comes, if my sister doesn't see it I'll make her see it." It was heartfelt, Ty meant it. One day he would like to see his sister with Deuce. Who better to trust with his sister than someone he trusted with his life? "And _then_ I'll pound you to the pavement if you hurt her."

Deuce smiled, there was a reason why Ty was his best friend after all. "Deal." He hugged him. Ty tried to wriggle away.

"Okay man. Save some of that for Dina. Cause my bromance level is already at 100." But Deuce just kept on hugging tighter. Man, Ty was the best. He protected him from the creepy crawlies and was surprisingly cool with his little thing with Rocky. He deserved a hugging until he couldn't take it no more.

"I love you man."

"Oxygen! Oxygennnnn!" And Ty really couldn't take it no more.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_ ._

.

.

**{okay, that's it for what's written so far}**

**{inspire me to write more by TELLING ME SO!}**


	13. The Kissing Disaster

**Summary: **

_Gary introduces a new competition on Shake It Up Chicago. Cece will stop at nothing to win even if it means... the unthinkable._

_Meanwhile, Deuce can't get his head around what Rocky did to win the same competition._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Thirteen: <em>**

**_The Kissing Disaster  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Neither Gunther nor Cece got so much of a wink of sleep when they were forced to go to the set the next day, but Gary seemed surprisingly refreshed. As for Cece, the bed was like sleeping on springs the entire night (which she knew must have been why Gary changed on her) and for Gunther... well, no one told him that their host does a little nose whistle thing in his sleep.<p>

Gunther yawned loudly, Cece leaned against him rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, places people."

Cece and Gunther took their places on the opposite parts of the set with their partners Jeremy and Tiffany.

"Alright, let's roll." Came the voice of Tanya's production assistant.

The music began and everyone started on the dance. But when it came to kissing Jeremy, Cece leaned in and then yawned in his face. At the exact same time across the other side of the room Gunther stumbled forwards in a sleep-deprived stupor and trod on the toes of Tiffany.

"CUT!" The production assistant yelled, less than pleased. But the woman large (like seriously large) and in charge wasn't the only one less than pleased. It put a halt on everyone.

"I'm not kissing HIM." Tiffany pointed a finger at Gunther.

"I'm not kissing HER!" Jeremy pointed a finger at Cece.

"You two, you're OUT!" Yelled Tanya herself from right in front of the camera.

Shoulders slumped the two of them had to go and join Gary by the sidelines, who was already trying to catch Tanya's attention. He clamped Cece and Gunther on the shoulder briefly before running off after her. "Tanya, I'll be those extra set of lips you need!"

She ignored him. "Jeremy, you're with Tiffany and could someone escort all extras off the set."

All extras apparently included the Shake it Up contest winners and their chaperone who was clasped by bouncers and thrown out of there.

"You two are so cleaning my car for the next month because of this," a disgruntled Gary grumbled to the two of them while they were shoved out of the studio doors.

Gunther and Cece exchanged guilty looks. They hadn't blown it on purpose, they'd just been really, really tired. But at least now they wouldn't have to kiss people they didn't want to kiss... so it kind of worked out. All except for Gary's attitude as they had to try to get a cab in New York City to get on out of there in peak hour...

After the fourth taxi passed them, Gary continued. "Forget cleaning. You're detailing it."

And he wouldn't be holding another kissing competition for a while. Unless it was a 'Kiss Gary Wilde' kissing booth to pay for the things for the car detailing. Cece and Gunther groaned and Cece leaned against Gunther again and tried to drift off to sleep, standing up, on the side of the road. But he was cozy so she was almost fully asleep by the time they got a taxi. Gunther with his arm around her was almost drifting off too.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Now get in the cab." Gary said, giving them both a shove so they collided with the door. They could only guess he was still a little angry at them. Just a little.

* * *

><p><em> .<em>

.

.

**{I was sad at Gunther not being in the newest episode, so I had to write more.}**

**{Review!}**


End file.
